vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tierra (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro)
Summary Tierra is one of villains in Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Tierra was originally a famous businessman dealing with real estate. His methods in the business were very harsh, and he would simply kick people out from their homes to turn the land into a golf course or industrial sewage when a land's resources were used up. His abilities of insight into the earth was eventually noticed by the New Bloodline, and he was encountered by Sicks in his office when he came to Japan to buy some land. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher. Unknown Environmental Destruction with preparation Name: Tierra, real name is Pedro Cortézarro Torres Origin: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, New Bloodline Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate from severity damage at inner organs), Can use several weapons, such as guns and blades, limited Earth Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform any part of body except for his face), Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Should be stronger than DR. Severity wounded Neuro when he still had a lot of demonic power in his body). Unknown Environmental Destruction with preparation (Able to destroy the bedrock under Tokyo to make the entire city sink into the ocean) Speed: At least Hypersonic, possibly High Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Neuro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than Electronic Drug Criminals) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: Very high (Can survived from a lot of breeding after both of his hands was cut off) Range: Extended melee range with his blades. Tens of meters with his guns. Standard Equipment: A lot of guns, a scythe, missiles, twisted blades. Most of them normally buried in his body Intelligence: Very high (All of New Bloodline members have high mentality.Made a complex plan which forced Neuro to used a lot of demonic power until he ran out of) Weaknesses: He can't regenerate his face. Break his body joints can stop his moment for a while. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Exceptional knowledge on earth:' Like DR's knowledge on water, Tierra has similarly exceptional knowledge on earth and ground, being able to tell how soft the ground is and at what point to hit to completely shatter the whole area. By utilizing this knowledge, he can break the ground underneath his opponent just by tapping it with his heel at a certain point. At a much grander scale, he can smash through the bedrock to create a hole to devour an entire city. *'Transformation:' He can also use X's transforming ability everywhere on his body except his face. His preferred transformation is having missiles ripping out of his body to shoot his opponents, though he can also transform into a hulking monstrosity. Besides that, Tierra can attach a twisted piece of metal around his body to be used in a similar fashion as X when he put iron claws into his knuckles. Having X's cells in his body however makes Tierra inherit the same weaknesses as X, which are electrocution and gunshots in the body joints. *'Self Destruction:' Tierra had installed a self destruct bomb in his mouth just in case he gets in a bad situation. He activates it by opening his jaw wide, breaking the fuse to start up the bomb. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Gun Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier